Dylan
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Un nouvel élève nommé Dylan arrive à McKinley et rejoint le Glee Club. Ce nouvel arrivé apparemment gay s'intéresse de très près à Kurt... ce qui ne plaît pas du tout à Blaine!


**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Si c'était le cas, Klaine aurait déjà des tas de gays babies et Ryder se serait rendu compte que Kitty est la femme de sa vie.**

**INFOS : Je suis une grande fan du Blaine jaloux. On voit bien dans la saison 3 que Kurt est jaloux de Sebastian mais à part légèrement pour l'affaire Chandler, on ne voit pratiquement pas Blaine jaloux. Alors j'ai eu cette idée pour un one shot qui j'espère va vous plaire !**

* * *

Blaine soupira. Il était actuellement en classe d'histoire mais n'écoutait strictement rien du cours. Il était totalement plongé dans ses pensées, pour la simple et unique raison que Kurt lui manquait. Non pas qu'ils étaient très loin l'un de l'autre, puisqu'il était maintenant à McKinley. Mais ils ne passaient plus autant de temps ensembles en dehors des cours. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce gars Dylan.

C'était un nouvel élève à McKinley. En plein milieu de l'année ça peut paraitre étrange, mais c'était un transfert d'un lycée à l'autre pour raison personnel. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce Dylan était assez beau : yeux bleus presque turquoises, cheveux blonds comme le soleil et la peau bronzé. Pas étonnant qu'il vienne de la Californie, il a vraiment le type du parfait surfeur. Mais il était assez bien habillé et très classe. Presque toutes les filles étaient déjà folles de lui.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il rejoigne l'équipe de football et qu'il devienne un élève populaire en plus d'être beau garçon. Mais étonnamment c'est au Glee Club qu'il s'inscrivit au bonheur de Mr Schuester qui était content qu'il y ait de nouvelles têtes au sein de sa chorale.

Et Blaine devait malheureusement avouer que Dylan avait une voix magnifique et dansait divinement bien. Il faut dire que la chanson de son audition, " If Had You " de Adam Lambert avait séduit la plupart des filles du Glee Club, au grand désespoir des garçons.

C'était également un garçon très sympathique et même très sûr de lui. Il s'intégrait très bien au Glee Club. Alors pourquoi Blaine n'arrivait pas à apprécier Dylan ?

Pour la simple et unique raison que celui-ci était en terrain interdit. Pour faire simple : Il était gay et s'intéressait de _très _près à Kurt.

Après une remarque piquante de Santana, qui disait clairement qu'elle l'en aurait bien fait " son 4h " si elle n'avait pas été de l'autre bord et qu'elle n'était pas avec Britt', le californien avair répondu être gay et de l'assumer pleinement.

- Dommage, un si beau gars dans l'équipe arc-en-ciel, avait dit l'hispannique

Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme devenait proche avec Kurt, qui étant la gentillesse incarné, aidait le nouvel élève à rattraper son retard. Une aide pour les cours, les devoirs, parfois même pour une chanson au Glee Club. Bref tout ça commençait vraiment à peser sur Blaine, qui plus est, voyait le jeune homme regarder son petit-ami avec un regard charmeur. Kurt lui, n'avait pas l'air de remarquer que son nouvel ami le regardait de cette manière.

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !_

Blaine avait presque sursauté quand il entendit la sonnerie. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement pris aucune note de son cours, tellement il avait été dans la lune à cause de toute cette histoire... Heureusement, il allait pouvoir voir son petit-ami, qui était aussi en pause et pourrait aller le rejoindre à son casier même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Voir Kurt était déjà quelque chose qu'il le faisait sourire peu importe le temps.

Il sortit donc de la salle de classe et se dirigea vers le casier de Kurt qui était déjà là. Bien habillé comme à son habitude, avec une chemise Alexander McQueen, un pantalon moulant qui mettait ses formes en valeur, et des Doc Martens. Bref c'était Kurt Hummel dans toute sa splendeur. Il se dirigea donc souriant vers le jeune homme qui n'avait pas remarquer le bouclé avancer vers lui.

- Je t'ai manqué ? fit Blaine arrivé à sa hauteur

Kurt leva les yeux, étant bien trop occupé à prendre ses cahiers pour ses cours suivants et sourit.

- Comme toujours...

Blaine prit la main de son petit-ami. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas vraiment le droit de montrer beaucoup de gestes d'affection dans les couloirs, donc ils se prenaient la main tout simplement. Mais ce geste anodin suffisait aux deux adolescents, tant qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre. Ils discutèrent un moment profitant des dix minutes ensembles dont ils avaient droit.

- Au faites, tu viens chez moi ce soir pour une soirée film ? demanda Blaine

- Ben c'est à dire que...

- Hey Kurt !

Blaine se tourna vers cette nouvelle voix et leva les yeux aux ciel. C'était Dylan, toujours avec son petit air sûr de lui et ses cheveux blonds décolorés, qui arrivait vers eux.

- On se voit toujours chez moi ce soir pour étudier nos maths ? demanda le blond

Blaine tourna la tête tellement vite vers son petit-ami qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait craqué sa nuque.

- Je... Désolé Blaine, j'avais promis à Dylan qu'on étudierait pour notre interro de trigonométrie

- Et... Tu... Tu vas chez lui ? demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt

- Oui, il vient ce soir, répondit le blond à la place de Kurt, mais j'espère que ça cause aucun problème si vous aviez prévu quelque chose...

- Euh... Blaine on pourra se faire une soirée films une autre fois ?

- Ouais... Comme tu veux

Soudainement, Rachel apparut au bout du couloir et appela Kurt pour une urgence au sujet d'une chanson qu'elle devait absolument chanter au Glee Club.

- Le devoir m'appelle, fit Kurt, Dylan on se voit chez toi à 19h ! Blaine je t'appelle !

Kurt referma alors son casier et partit. Blaine soupira puis fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait : Dylan était en train de mater Kurt de dos... Ou plutôt de mater son cul tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Blaine serra les poings et sortit de ses gongs.

- Ca va t'a a une belle vue ?! lui dit-il

Dylan se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas mal ouais, répondit-il insolemment

Blaine s'approcha de lui d'un air menacant.

- Bon okay, t'arrêtes ton petit jeu. J'ai bien vu que tu avais des vues sur Kurt. Mais c'est mon petit-ami c'est clair ?

- Pourquoi tu t'emballes ? Jaloux ?

- Que- Non pas du tout ! Mais arrête de tourner autour de lui

- Arrête tu sens la jalousie à 3km à la ronde. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si ton copain est canon et que tu ne le mérites pas.

- Je te demande pardon ?!

- Je vais être franc avec toi Anderson. Ouais c'est vrai ton mec m'intéresse vachement. Mais toi sérieux... Tu fais pas le poids

- Dois-je encore une fois te rappeler que JEsors avec lui ?

- Plus pour longtemps si tu veux mon avis. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens c'est tout.

- Kurt et moi on s'aime, tu crois vraiment qu'il va me laisser tomber pour toi ?

- Sûrement une fois que je l'aurais dans mon lit, surtout qu'il vient chez moi ce soir pour qu'on "révise", dit-il en faisant des guillemets

Blaine devint immobile à cet instant-même où son interlocuteur termina sa phrase. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Dylan et le fixa d'un regard noir.

- Si tu le touches, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

Sur ce dernier dialogue, Dylan partit laissant Blaine toujours devant les casiers presque figé.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Blaine était allongé dans son lit les mains derrière la tête en regardant une fois le plafond, une fois sa montre. 20h10. Il ne savait toujours pas si Kurt était encore chez cet _abruti _de Dylan, comme il aimait bien l'appeler.

Il n'avait pas arrêter de stresser et de se poser des questions toutes la soirée. Il n'était pas du tout rassuré du fait que son petit-ami était chez lui et il avait surtout peur que Dylan arrive à son but c'est-à-dire, mettre Kurt dans son lit. Il serrait les poings rien qu'à cette pensée.

Il comprennait maintenant pourquoi Kurt détestait autant Sebastian qui lui avait fait des avances. Maintenant il savait ce que ça faisait. Car oui, il devait bien l'avouer, il était jaloux.

Il n'avait jamais été jaloux auparavant et avait toujours été connu pour savoir tout gérer, garder son sang-froid. Mais là il était tout sauf calme et serein.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Kurt, évidemment qu'il lui faisait confiance. Mais c'était en Dylan qu'il n'avait strictement aucune confiance, ni rien de cela. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là avec le californien mais vu la manière dont il lui a clairement fait comprendre ses intentions vis à vis de Kurt, il était inquiet et éprouvait de la haine envers ce jeune homme.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. 20h30. Kurt devrait sûrement être rentré à cette heure-là. Il décida de lui envoyer un message pour en être sûr.

_- Hey babe, t'es rentré ? :) -B_

Il posa son portable et se dit qu'aller prendre une bonne douche lui ferait du bien et que Kurt lui répondrait sûrement plus tard. Une fois dans la douche relaxé par l'eau chaude, il se dit qu'il faisait peut-être du souci pour rien et que la jalousie l'emportait. Son petit-ami était sûrement déjà rentré chez lui et allait lui répondre et il allait le voir souriant et beau comme toujours le lendemain.

Une fois sa douche finie et son pyjama enfilé, Blaine se dirigea vers sa table de nuit espérant voir la réponse de Kurt. Mais rien. Il regarda de nouveau l'heure : 21h20.

Kurt se couchait à 21h tout les jours. Blaine le savait car Kurt précisait toujours devoir faire son rituel d'hydration tout de suite après sa douche puis se coucher pour son sommeil réparateur. Il envoyait à Blaine tout les soirs, un message lui disant de passer une bonne nuit. Mais là il n'avait rien... Pas un seul message.

Son téléphone toujours à la main et sans s'en rendre compte, Blaine se mit à trembler. Il avait maintenant peur. Peur que Dylan ait réussi son coup...

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'ancien Warbler avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kurt et il n'avait pas su dormir de toute la nuit sachant que son petit-ami avait été chez Dylan. Il était donc dans sa voiture, le menant à McKinley. Une fois garé, il se précipita presque instantanément dans le lycée vers le casier de Kurt. Ce dernier y passait tout les matins et il était sûr de le voir à cet endroit. Une fois dans le couloir, il l'aperçut. Il était là comme d'habitude et prenait ses affaires pour son premier cours de la matinée.

- Salut, dit Blaine en arrivant près de lui

Kurt sursauta d'un coup ne s'attendant pas à le voir et reprit ses esprits en voyant que ce n'était que lui.

- Oh Blaine... Hum, ça va ?

- Oui. J'étais inquiet je n'ai pas reçu de message hier soir, tu es bien rentré ?

- Oui ne... Ne t'inquiète pas j'étais juste fatigué.

Kurt avait une attitude bizarre, ce qui n'échappa pas à Blaine.

- Ca été hier vos révisions avec Dylan ?

Le châtain se figea devant la question de Blaine.

- Oui... Ca... Ca s'est bien passé. Je dois aller en cours, à tout à l'heure

Blaine allait répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps car son petit-ami était déjà parti. Maintenant il avait des doutes. Kurt avait été bizarre surtout quand le brun avait évoqué Dylan. Il se mit alors à trembler.

Et si Kurt l'avait vraiment trompé ? Qu'il regrettait et que c'est pour ça qu'il avait cette attitude ? Et si il décidait de le quitter pour le californien ?

L'ancien Warbler était toujours là dans le couloir à se poser des questions avec des "et si". En tout cas, il s'était passé quelque chose et tout ce dont Blaine avait envie, était de savoir quoi.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car la sonnerie du lycée retentit, lui rappelant qu'il avait sa première heure de cours. Il allait devoir attendre pour parler à Kurt.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Kurt attends ! fit Blaine qui venait d'aperçevoir son petit-ami dans le couloir après son cours d'histoire

- J'ai pas le temps Blaine, j'ai cours là, répondit Kurt continuant en avançant

Blaine se mit alors devant Kurt l'empêchant de marcher plus loin.

- Kurt il faut vraiment que je te parle et nous avons bien 15 minutes devant nous, dit Blaine d'un ton décidé

Kurt fut surpris du ton qu'avait pris Blaine mais se contenta de le suivre, ils allèrent dans la salle de chant qui était vide à cette heure-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaine ?

- C'est plutôt à toi que je pose cette question, Kurt. Tu es bizarre depuis ce matin...

- Non je-

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Dylan ? le coupa Blaine

- Blaine, je... Je vais tout t'expliquer.

_**Flashback : Hier, 20h chez Dylan. **_

- Bon je pense qu'on en a terminé pour ce soir, dit Kurt en fermant son manuel de maths

- Génial ! Je me sens en confiance par rapport à l'interro, merci encore à toi Kurt, répondit Dylan avec un sourire

- Pas de quoi je t'en prie. Il est tard, je devrais rentrer

- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant ? On peut aussi discuter avant que tu partes non ?

- Ben... Pourquoi pas, capitula le châtain

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine et le blond servit un ice-tea à son invité. Ils discutèrent tout deux.

- Dis moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec Blaine ? demanda Dylan au bout d'un moment

- Hein ? Et bien je l'aime, répondit Kurt étonné par sa question

- Vous êtes ensembles depuis longtemps ?

- Ca va faire 7 mois

- Hum hum...

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Dylan se rapprocha alors de Kurt, et son visage était proche du sien.

- Parce que vous n'allez pas bien ensembles je trouve...

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Quitte le, coupa Dylan

- Dylan désolé, mais j'aime Blaine, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginé mais...

Le blond prit alors Kurt par la taille et le serra fort, ce qui faisait mal à ce dernier qui essayait de se défaire de son emprise.

- Non lâche moi ! Je ne veux pas arrête ! s'écria Kurt alors que Dylan essaya de déposer des baisers sur son cou

Kurt put se détacher et prit aussitôt son sac pour s'en aller, choqué et déboussolé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Ne m'approche plus c'est clair !

Kurt claqua la porte et se dirigea à sa voiture le plus vite qu'il put.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Je... Blaine... Je te promets que je ne me doutais vraiment pas de ses intentions, je ne voulais pas et... commença Kurt les larmes aux yeux

Blaine quant à lui avait un regard indescriptible. Il sortit brusquement de la salle de chant et Kurt le suivit tandis que le bouclé courrait dans les couloirs bondés.

- Blaine, où tu vas ? s'écria Kurt, le suivant

Blaine s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Dylan parler avec Puck et Mike. Il se précipita vers lui et le plaqua aux casiers en le tenant par le col.

- Si tu t'approches encore une fois de lui... cria Blaine attirant tout les regards

- Hey les mecs calmez vous ! fit Puck essayant de les séparer

- C'est pas ma faute, il m'a allumé ok ! répondit le californien

- Blaine s'il te plait, lâche le, fit Kurt qui venait d'arriver de peu

- Ecoute ton copain Anderson, il a beau être un allumeur il a toujours raison, fit le blond avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres

S'en fut trop pour Blaine qui mit un coup de poing au blond qui ne tarda pas à répondre à ses attaques. Tout le couloir s'était pratiquement rassemblé près de la baston et Kurt n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait jamais vu Blaine comme ça.

Puck et Mike réussirent enfin à les séparer. Mais Dylan essaya de s'attaquer de nouveau à Blaine et lui sauta dessus. C'était sans compter Kurt, qui se mit devant Blaine et mit une claque magistrale à Dylan, qui en tomba presque par terre.

- Ne le frappe plus jamais, fit le châtain avec un regard noir

- C'est bon, la fête est finie allez voir ailleurs ! dit Mike à l'attention de tout le couloir qui s'était rassemblé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Aïe! Appuie pas trop fort s'il te plait, fit Blaine pendant que Kurt désinfectait son front en sang.

Ils étaient allés à l'infirmerie après tout ça, les deux garçons étant tout les deux amochés.

- Il ne t'a pas raté non plus, répondit son petit-ami essayant de faire le moins de mal possible au bouclé

- Ouais, tu lui as bien rendu son coup d'ailleurs, sourit Blaine pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui était tendue

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rire Blaine, dit froidement Kurt

Il continua à essuyer le front essanglanté de Blaine qui fit la moue, mais comprenait la réaction du châtain.

- Kurt... S'il te plaît ne m'en veut pas

- Je ne t'en veux pas Blaine, c'est juste que... Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller l'attaquer comme ça ? Et en plein lycée en plus

- Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça après ce qu'il a fait avec toi Kurt ! dit Blaine énervé en repensant à Dylan, écoute... Je ne t'ai rien dit mais... Dylan a des vues sur toi depuis longtemps et hier je me suis décidé à lui dire ses vérités parce que j'en avais marre qu'il te drague, et il m'a dit qu'il...

- Qu'il quoi ? fit Kurt pour l'inciter à continuer

- Qu'il allait te mettre dans son lit, répondit finalement le frisé en serrant ses poings.

Kurt se leva et alla s'installer sur les genoux de Blaine, celui-ci l'enroula dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, et que... je sais pas, j'ai eu sûrement peur qu'il réussisse son coup tout simplement

- Mais enfin Blaine ! Je t'aime tu le sais bien, jamais je n'aurais fait quoique ce soit avec Dylan

- Je sais, excuse-moi, j'ai un peu paniqué et j'ai été... jaloux

- Oui mais tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu es vraiment trop sexy quand tu es jaloux, sourit sournoisement Kurt

Blaine rit et embrassa Kurt toujours sur ses genoux.

- Au faites, je t'aime aussi.

FIN.

Voili, voilou j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'est-ce pas qu'il est seeeex le Blaine jaloux? ^^ Désolé pour la fin un peu "bateau" mais bon voilà pas d'idées pour ce moment-là. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce OS Klaine, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
